


Show Him

by webcricket



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket
Summary: One shot set during the season 11 finale 11X23. Chuck encourages the reader to show Cas what she is feeling.





	

“Here we go,” you tried to sound chipper as you placed the steaming cup of tea in front of Chuck, “darjeeling, two sugars.”

Chuck smiled back weakly and nodded in thanks.

“I do believe Rowena is making scones now. She’s just full of pleasant surprises when she’s not trying to kill you,” you cringed as the words fell from your mouth - scolding yourself for not thinking before you spoke as you settled in the chair beside him. You fidgeted awkwardly in an attempt to ward off the discomfort of the situation of God actively dying and taking creation along with him. Glancing sideways, you watched Chuck sip his tea, tapping your finger disinterestedly on your own cup. As often happened, your thoughts shifted to Castiel. You’d barely had time to say hello since Lucifer was expelled and Cas became the sole proprietor of his body again. You wondered if he would be able to rally the angels behind the soul bomb idea. You didn’t trust the other angels, and even though he compulsively wanted to, you knew Cas didn’t either. Mostly you wished he was back in the bunker.

“You know Y/N, you should just tell him that you love him,” Chuck stated nonchalantly, as if he were simply remarking on the weather.

You blinked in surprise, staring at Chuck and taking a nervous swig of your now tepid tea. You opened your mouth to speak, but found no words on your tongue.

“Castiel feels deeply, the same as you,” Chuck clinked his cup to the table and with some effort propped himself forward to add gravitas to his words. “The difference is that he doesn’t understand what those feelings mean – he’s a soldier mistaking love for loyalty and duty. I didn’t exactly give the angels the complete manual.”

You heard a familiar flutter of wings – searching the room, you could see Cas through the library doors, standing in the war room. You immediately knew the outcome of his mission by the disappointment in the slope of his shoulders. He pivoted to face the library, his blue eyes finding yours before he looked down, defeated.

Chuck grabbed your arm - capturing your attention again and arching his eyebrows in Cas’ direction. “Show him.” His hand slipped as he winced in pain at the sudden action and slumped back into the chair.

You shook your head sadly, frustrated. “Why…why tell me this now?”

“Castiel is an aberration. Of his own free will, he has sacrificed more than any angel in the name of protecting mankind, specifically you and the Winchesters – he should understand the feeling that compels him to do so before…,” his voice trailed off, his features becoming earnest, sad, as his eyes lost focus. “We should be with the ones we love.”

Reaching over, you gave Chuck’s arm a sympathetic squeeze as you stood. He winked and waved you off.

As you crossed the library toward the war room, your heart began to pound - Chuck’s words echoing in your mind.

“Y/N,” Cas’ gravelly voice was barely a whisper as you approached, “the angels will not help us.”

You met the blue depths of his eyes. “It’s okay Cas, you tried. We’ll figure something out.”

“It’s my fault, after everything that has happened.” He shook his head, shrugging in shame. “My brothers and sisters no longer have any use for me. Allowing Lucifer to enter Heaven …”

“No Cas,” you interrupted, grasping his hand to reassure him, “this is not your fault. No one blames you. You’ve only ever tried to help - to do the right thing. That’s what matters.”

He tensed the corner of his mouth, uncertain he believed what you were saying.

You wrapped your other hand over his, pulling him gently toward you. “Can I show you something?”

“Of course,” he agreed, allowing you to lead him toward the bunk hall where you thought you were least likely to be disturbed.

You reached your bedroom and cast back a quick glance - he looked perplexed, but did not resist as you led him through the door. You squeezed his hand, taking a deep breath. “Let’s pretend that God isn’t dying and that the world isn’t about to end.”

He squinted, looking down at your hand on his. “Y/N, I do not think now is an appropriate time for make believe games. There is nothing more important than defeating Amara.”

“I promise you, this is more important.” You searched his face for a reaction, finding only skepticism. “Trust me?”

In the beat of a heart, his blue eyes softened, returning their focus to yours. “I always trust you.”

“Good.” You smiled, lacing your fingers through his. “It’s just us Cas, right now, in this room, nothing else outside this moment, okay?”

He shifted nervously from one foot to the other, but nodded in agreement.

You tugged him over to the bed, sitting on the edge and motioning for him to sit beside you. You took a few breaths, calming your nerves and searching for the right words. “You’re always there when we need you, when I need you, no matter what else is going on or how many other voices might be praying at that same moment or in more urgent need. Your support is unwavering, even at great personal cost. You even rebelled against Heaven for Sam and Dean,” you paused, “why?”

Cas looked away, pondering the question. “You and the Winchesters, you’re different from everyone else.” He turned back to you. “You’re special.”

“You mean specifically to you?” The hint of a smile touched your lips.

“Yes,” his voice dropped low, “special to me.”

“And how would you feel if we were gone?” you prodded.

His gaze shifted down. “Y/N, I don’t understand why you are asking me these questions.”

You squeezed his hand tighter, nudging his shoulder to encourage him to answer.

His affect became sullen, his voice rougher than usual, “Empty.”

You considered his response for a moment, feeling sorry for having caused him sadness. “So you could say we give you purpose and direction outside yourself?”

He squeezed your hand back. “I did not feel alive until I met you. I would rather die than go on without you.” A subtle flush crept into his cheeks, as his blue eyes met yours. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yes.” You nodded, struck by the fervor in his voice. “I feel the same way.”

His blue eyes widened, betraying his usually calm expression.

“Do you know what humans call this feeling?” you continued, holding your breath.

He stared deep into your eyes as if they contained the answer - his glance flitting from your eyes to your trembling lips as he raised a questioning eyebrow. “Love?”

You grinned as you leaned forward, delicately brushing your lips across his. When he did not back away, you moved your hand to his chest, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He relaxed into you, lips moving with yours. Breaking apart to breath, you wrapped your arms around him - pulling him into a tight embrace. You whispered softly in his ear, “Castiel, I love you.”

You felt his strong arms wind around your back, his fingers tangling into your hair as he nuzzled his chin into your neck. “Y/N, I love you too.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted the tender moment. Reluctantly pushing away from Cas’ chest, your eyes moved to the doorway to find Sam and Dean standing there.

“Sorry to crash the love fest, but we need you guys for the team meeting in ten.” Dean smirked, arms crossed.

You glanced up to Cas as he stood from the bed – his blue eyes sparkling as he teasingly let his fingers trail across the small of your back. You smiled, giving him a playful shove toward the door.

“Dean, Sam,” his deep voice enthusiastic with revelation as he crossed to the doorway, “I want you to know, I love you.”

Cas grabbed the unsuspecting Sam in full bodied bear hug - Sam grunting as the wind was knocked out of him.

You snickered as the smirk left Dean’s face, replaced by a look verging on horror as Cas moved to hug him too.

“Woah, okay buddy!” Dean stiffened, looking to Sam for help as Cas hugged him, lifting him off the floor. “Brothers don’t talk about their feelings, right Sammy?”

“Uh, right,” Sam gasped for air, doubled-over, half-smiling in amusement. “What he means is, we love you too Cas.”

Dean shot his brother a look of mock betrayal as Cas dropped him.

Cas glared pointedly at Dean, then smiled warmly back at Sam. “Thank you Sam, that means a lot to me.”

“Yeah, what he said.” Dean passively shrugged toward Sam while straightening his shirt, stopping suddenly and looking up in alarm. “You’re not going to kiss us now, are you?”

Cas made to move toward him and Dean took an exaggerated step back into the hallway. Cas cocked his head, grinning - looking back to you, his glittering eyes met yours as he stepped backward into the room. “Dean, you said the meeting is in ten minutes.” Cas waved his hand, closing and locking the door in one motion as he strode back to your open arms and captured your lips in a passionate kiss.

Outside the door Dean wagged his chin approvingly. “At least one of us is getting laid at the end of the world. Do you think he stole my last night on Earth line?” Turning to a chuckling Sam he clapped him on the shoulder and pushed him down the hall. “And you thought me getting drunk was a bad plan.”


End file.
